


Lien Incassable

by tothesky (riszang)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pairings and characters could be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riszang/pseuds/tothesky
Summary: Dumbledore's unfairness toward everything that was not Light was realized earlier. Most people are not blindly followed him, and the same way happened with the Dark Lord. In this world, people make their own side and fight for their loved ones while learning to accept differences between them.





	1. The Beginning of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Lien Incassable means Unbreakable Bond in French (at least according to Gogole Translate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son was plotting and a new family was formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not update, but a repair of mistakes. I am truly sorry. The plot still the same

_Sometime in 1966, Britain_

 

_Andromeda 13_

_Bellatrix 10_

_Narcissa 8_

_Sirius 7_

_Regulus 5_

_Auriga 2_

 

 

Sirius saw Bellatrix first time when he was 5 years old and she was 8 years old. By 5, he knew his uncle Cygnus and aunt Druella Black nee Rosier hate him for his status as heir and either wishing him die young or marry one of their daughters. Between the four daughters that his relatives could produce, he most interested in the second daughter, Bellatrix Black. He saw her a few times distracting her parents from their youngest, Auriga, that was still 2 years old and showed no sign of accidental magic, and not only for the youngest but also for the eldest Andromeda and the other middle one Narcissa. Her distractions are subtle, little comment that could not be heard from other families but could be heard by her parents, showing magic at unfortunate times and the least subtle is laugh like maniac that surely would make her parents focus on her.

 

Sirius admired that courage, and whatever that her parents doled out to her in their home it clearly cost her more and more, and it would take little time before she lost everything including herself and her love for her siblings if this continues and left a shell of madwoman. Sirius is not an angel. He knows madness running high in the Black family and he knows himself enough to know that he loves his parents and sibling too much. Sirius knew him and his brother Regulus are products from their triad parents. And after one of stray spell that almost lost one of his parent Alphard, that there would be no chance of siblings. So he is plotting. His father Orion Black already gave him The Talk about to prioritize his family and his papa Alphard gave him a look and comment to not get caught if he could help it. His mother Walburga was worried too much for Sirius’ taste. He knew his uncle and aunt, it would only time before they decided to get rid their youngest and he was sure Bellatrix would be there to protect her sibling.

The plan was a success. Well it was a success for what Sirius wants and a tragedy for everyone’s else.

 

His uncle and aunt indeed want to get rid of their youngest. Sirius managed to caught them in time before they decided to do the deed. He also expected Bellatrix to protect her sibling and that also true. But what he missed to calculate is their desires to kill him too. He managed to placate them with promise that they would not see their youngest again, and silenced Bellatrix so she didn’t disturb the negotiation. When he thought everything clear, there was a fire spell aimed at him and his cousins. For a 7 years old he tall enough so he could tackle Bellatrix and Auriga to the floor and cover them from the fire that was loose above them. He felt his whole back was burned and he also heard a familiar cries. He felt pain and then blackness.

 

 

He woken up to a feeling of his face on the pillow and his whole body stiff. He tried to move his head but it seemed his whole back in pain when he moved and he cried in alarm.

 

“Sirius, Sirius thank God you’re awake,” said his mother voice. He tried to move his head to see his mother but his body didn’t obey him. “Don’t move too much, I will bring you another potion to lessen the pain and stiffness,” said his mother. Sirius only whimper in response.

 

“Bella, Augi,” croaked Sirius.

 

“They are fine dear, don’t worry about them,” answer his mother.

 

“Thanks Merlin,” replied Sirius and this time he let darkness consume him again.

 

 

 

The next time he awoken he felt floating. Opening his eyes, his grandmother was knitting on the chair. He tried to rise using his bed but found there is nothing under him and that almost made him rolling him in the air. The pain is still there in his back, but now it was mostly stiffness.

 

He tried to talk but no sound out from his mouth. Something must be alerted his grandmother because she looked up to him. Looked up? He saw under him and indeed he was floating. And he thought ‘Weird dream.’

 

 

The next time he awoke, he was cushioned on something fluffy. There were voices and he managed to get the words.

 

“Magical exhaustion…..”

 

“Should have become squib……….”

 

“Survive with his magic…………..”

 

“Crawl out from healing coma………….”

 

“Managed to protect his siblings…..”

 

Siblings? Bella and Augi? He tried to move again but it seemed his body has another idea. He really hates darkness this time.

 

 

The next time he awoke he didn’t fall asleep immediately. He awoke felt refreshed, like he had a goodnight sleep. In his sight were his parents, Regulus, and surprisingly or not Bellatrix with Auriga in her hands.

 

 His parents explained that the fire spell was from his aunt. Apparently, his opinion just to “get rid” of Auriga is not enough and coupled with her jealously enough for her to shoot them a deadly spell. According to his parents, he somehow managed to protect both his cousin, with himself the only injured party and also, he managed to exhaust his core to an extend that healers almost thought him became squib. And according to his parents, his aunt asked for forgiveness and regret (although in Sirius’ mind she was regretting that no one died) and claimed it was accident. During family meeting, Arctrutus had used a spell that would copy the pain and scar that Sirius had endured to his aunt and decided that Bellatrix and Auriga would stay with Orion until further notice, and any contact from Cygnus and his wife to any child that was under Orion’s care should be accompanied by another adult from Black’s family.

 

“Do I?” asked Sirius, “Do I become squib?” Because if he is one then he needed to start teach his brother the finer point to deal with their relatives, although that would make living arrangement for Auriga is easier with him around. And he needed to sort Bellatrix’ living condition, since Sirius doubt that her returned to her original family would be welcomed with warm hugs. A snort heard from his mother. “Really, what did you teach him Orion? He didn’t even look panic of become squib and instead start plotting. And don’t bother to deny it young man. I saw that expression in Alphard too many times to count before something weird happened.”

 

“My expression just coincidence Walburga, it had nothing to do with everything that happened afterwards,” said Alphard indignantly.

 

Orion, his father only sighed, “You are lucky to not become squib, but it doesn’t change Auriga’s condition. What do you plan with her?”

 

Bellatrix tensed at the mention of her sister. Her expression is very guarded. Regulus looked at him hopeful. Sirius held back a snort. Trust Regulus to get attached and happy for not being youngest.

 

“I…,” Bloody hell, how long he slept. His throat felt like parchment. After a gulp of water, Sirius explained about nanny system and how he planned to put Augi in there. “We just need to provide house in a good environment, a nanny or sitter or minder, and fund for Augi for school and marriage. The nanny would just to fulfilling Augi’s basic needs like food, how to dress, accompany to go to school, and other things that she couldn’t do. If we are smart, we could visit at weekend since at muggle world those are days children are not in school, and said to the nanny that we are her extended family and her parents believed in independency since young age.”

 

Sirius examined Bellatrix closely, right now she was the wildcard. He hoped that she agreed on his plan because no matter how much famous Black Family, the prejudiced to squib still running high, and Auriga would not have future in here. Bellatrix looked at him and hold his gaze, whatever that she found, she agreed with it.

 

After much discussion between them, mixed with Regulus pouting and temper tantrum (something that Sirius and Bellatrix found amusing), it decided that Auriga would stay with them in wizarding world on weekdays and on weekend they would stay at muggle world to get used for the living condition. This arrangement run smoothly for six months with the only hiccups are accidental magic from Regulus and Bellatrix. Sirius, because of his injury, enjoying his tied to bed time to the fullest and somehow got the most time playing with Auriga with Bellatrix and Regulus’ chagrin. The most surprising aspects are his parents managed to find another squib for Augi’s nanny and they come in pair as husband and wife, and also their parents relaxed posture without magic for prolong time when they tried to stay at muggle world for a week. There are some guests for why but for the life of him, Sirius doesn’t want to know what his parents up to in their spare time.

 

Bellatrix, after a heartful talk with Walburga one night agreed to be blood adopted. Apparently during Sirius healing sleep, she went home a few times and the reception that she got still the same with her parents taunting of their own youngest daughter to cold indifference from her own siblings, and that made her realized her own wish of family that cared and that made her agreed of tentative offer of adoption from Walburga.

 

It was explained to Bellatrix that although she older than Sirius but Sirius would stay as heir, and Orion had asked for her to let the blood adoption not to erase, but adding protection for her and Auriga. Orion had said that with her parents’ frame of mind it only a matter of time before they also attacked her, and the relation that she has with them would make them unable to do it. But to Sirius in private, Orion admitted that his reasoning to keep Bellatrix and Auriga’s blood relation was also to make sure that if needed Bellatrix and Auriga could take over Rosier’s name since the reason Druella’s marriage was to give Rosier fresh blood. Rosier’s Head Family or proxy were not limited to male, so any member of family could claim the lord/ladyship if he/she could survive the test from family magic. With Orion’s palpable glee, he stated that Bellatrix’ core was strong, and Auriga is not without magic, like most squib. There was magic contained within her, but it felt like there was not outlet, and maybe her child would be born as wizard.

 

For Bella it doesn’t matter, she just wanted a family, not a responsibility of heir. But Sirius still caught her gaze to his wound when she thought he didn’t see. Walburga is very overjoyed, and that was followed by her bondmates. For the first time he was glad he was bedridden, because the tales of shopping spree that his parents done for Bellatrix and Auriga in wizarding and muggle world is too scary and he just snicker when one time his siblings (yes, Bellatrix, Regulus and Auriga are his now) using his bedroom to hide from their mother’s calling for another shopping trip just to be forced by their fathers. Regulus, and amazingly Bellatrix somehow managed to learn puppy eyes, and gave him teary eyes. Sirius just snicker and let them be taken by his fathers. Afterall it was a brother’s job to enjoy his siblings’ misery.

 

It is not perfect, he and Bellatrix still argued and sometimes could end in a big fight, but they also reconcile later. Bellatrix seemed to have a similar mind to Sirius, she treated Regulus and Auriga like younger siblings that they are, but treated Sirius like him equal or older, something that was not unnoticed by his parents and protested by Regulus. When asked, her answers just curt and to the point that said that Sirius was weird and felt like an old man like their father and grandfather, which made Regulus laughing non-stop and a big sulk (no he was not sulking) from Sirius. His traitorous parents only snickering in the background.

 

This paradise lasted for one year. When Auriga 3 years old, the nanny pair asked his parents about when Auriga would start school since muggle started education early and the delay could only last one year if they don’t want to handicap her. This news, coupled with Bellatrix’ acceptance at Hogwarts resulting in a big meltdown (no, whatever that his parents said Sirius didn’t have meltdown or pouting or sulking. That was Regulus and Bellatrix’ job). The first few weeks are terrible. He and Regulus still wonder to Bell and Augi’s room to play to find no one. Grimmauld Place 12 become a depressed place for a while until his parents sick of it and decided to start training them about heir and spare.

 

Bellatrix in her letters describe Hogwarts full of prejudice and there was veiled recruitment for a Dark Lord, but she managed to dodge it, although in the private of their family she worried about how long she could dodge it. Augi stayed permanently in muggle word since Cygnus and his wife gave announcement of her death in early year. Bellatrix went ballistic and had to be restraint and got full lecture from father Orion about proper conduct and subtlety. They come to agreement on visiting on weekdays for whoever that could and staying over on holidays for Augi in muggle world.

 

The news about Dark Lord recruitment also prompt them to meet with Arcturus. Grandfather in explicit word said that regarding of the said Dark Lord, Black would stay neutral. And those who was found followed said Lord would be removed from family. All in all everything went fine until it doesn’t.


	2. Tragedy and New Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not update and a repair, I am sorry for the inconvenience

_1973_

 

It was in Sirius’ fourth year in Hogwarts that everything went down. He sat in Slytherin common room when he felt a cut in his familial magic. It almost made him dropped his book, only years of experience that made him walked calmly outside to more private setting. Looking subtly confirmed that Bella and Regulus felt the same. He walked dazedly, and felt he bumped into someone, but he beyond caring. When he arrived at what he dubbed as come-and-go room he dropped to his knees and focus at his inside to feed as much magic that he could to the familial bond. A cut bond meant someone is cut from family, but in darker times it could also meant a family member dying or dead.

 

He focussed too much in feeding magic that he started felt dizzy. A voice above him start screaming and someone, he felt tried to break his concentration. His sight getting blurred. No, he must endure.

 

“Let it go, son,” heard his father, Orion’s voice in his head.

 

“No, please don’t go,” Sirius begged. “I would give anything, just don’t go.”

 

There are other voices. They called him. Some voices are very familiar.

 

“We really loved you, all of you. You all are our most prized treasures. Don’t let this world push you down, be happy, and give our apologizes to your brother and sisters,” said his papa, Alphard.

 

“Live well Sirius, try to find your own happiness. I am sure your siblings would appreciate it. And goodbye my son,” said his mother. And then everything become dark.

 

 

James Potter was a happy boy. He had good parents and born in Noble Family. He, according to his humble opinion, was quite talented in magic. His Hogwarts score could prove that. So, when he bumped into one Sirius Black, and the other boy didn’t even acknowledge him, he got curious. He followed Sirius to a room that he never knew before. What he saw was bizarre. There, Sirius curled into fetal position and mumbled something while his eyes blank. James rushed to him, he tried to wake Sirius but to no avail. Suddenly there were shouts and he was wrenched from Sirius’ side. Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black crouching above their fallen brother, yelled at him to wake up. When blood started dripping from every orifice on Sirius’ body he shot a stunning spell to Sirius.

 

Simultaneously Bellatrix and Regulus faced him with their wands pointed to him. Eyes wild with worry and anger. James, had been briefed by his mother Dorea Potter nee Black, about signs to watch out in Blacks, just gave universal sign of surrender.

 

“He was in the middle of transferring magic and headed toward transferring his life,” explained James. “It was not so guarded secret that Head Family and Heir could sustained a family member in need of magic until help arrived. But looking at his signs, it was more than one member, and if it was continued his life could also gone along with people that he tried to save.”

 

Bellatrix, wand still pointed to him, tears flowing down her face. A choked sob heard from Regulus. James, alarmed hearing that, knocked Bellatrix, and approached Sirius’ body. A brief checked showed that Sirius just deeply sleep, although the amount of blood that still flow out is concerning.

 

He took his surroundings. With Sirius out cold, he was left with Bellatrix Black and Regulus Black. And judging from their condition, they were not in any condition to bring Sirius to Infirmary. “I will move Sirius to Infirmary, I know what sign to watch out but not how to fix them,” said James Potter while trying to carry Sirius in bridal style. When he tried to move with Sirius, Bellatrix jumped in front of him. Her gaze is warried of him and her wand kept pointing at him. And considering he spent most of his times in school vary between pranking Slytherins (and other houses of late) and taunting Sirius, it was understandable.

 

“I will see if there are other people in the Hall,” said Regulus. “It would make an uproar if they saw both of you like that.”

 

“No need, I have invincible cloak,” replied James “I will cover both of us with this, and I hope both of you could clear the way.”

 

Bellatrix regarded him silently but nodded and Regulus promptly check outside. He managed to carry Sirius, and surprisingly Bellatrix covered his back while walking to Infirmary. Their journey to Infirmary luckily smooth. In front of it, Bellatrix pulled his cloak and they walked inside together.

 

Madame Smith, the patron of Infirmary, regarding them weirdly. Apparently, Gryffindor and Slytherin coming together is a sight to behold. Quick check and she said Sirius was stable, and needed rest for a few days for his magic and body to recover. She stopped asking about why when she finished checking Sirius. And James left the three siblings alone when he felt there was nothing that he could do.

 

At the tomorrow breakfast, there was news in paper and a barraging of owls that Orion, Alphard, and Walburga were found dead with a group of Death-Eater. According to news, the Triad were cornered and forced to join, since they refused they were attacked. The good news, the Triad didn’t let their attacker come out alive from their duel. The Hall were full of hushed whispers. James sit until breakfast time over. Remus and Peter looked at him weirdly. Even Evans asked if he was alright. And when breakfast was over, James only felt a big disappointment toward their Headmaster and teachers. None of speech that usually accompany of fallen Light Wizard or Witch in the hands of Death Eater. None of condolences from their esteemed Headmaster. He thought that if this is what Light is like, then he doesn’t want to be one.

 

 

The three Black siblings returned two weeks after the death announcement. In Sirius’ finger, James saw Heir Ring, the same Ring that decorates his finger. They looked normal for outsider, but for James, Sirius looked like all joy and fire in his eyes were gone. Like Sirius was the living dead walking. And judging from the way Sirius’ siblings behaved, it seemed they also worried for Sirius.

 

During the absence of Sirius, James had thought a lot. He knew Sirius attracts his attention without even trying from their first meeting. And although he felt disappointment when Sirius had chosen Slytherin (he knew Sirius must had chosen Slytherin because James was offered another house too), James still paid attention to Sirius. And when Sirius destroyed his pranks at Snivellus at his second semester in his first year and gave him some speech about bullying, he was enamoured. But he was still denying it, even going as far as asked Lily Evans in his year to become his girlfriend at various occasions from that day, although he stopped targeting only Slytherin for his pranks and proceed to target whole school. And when Remus looked more light-hearted at their pranks-planning. James felt bad at his previous behaviour. His relationship with Sirius was polite at best. When Sirius joined them at planning, although not often (usually because someone stupid enough to target Regulus and Bellatrix), the result was always great with lots of angry screaming from their targets. But other times, they just nodded at Hallway with their Surname, like they were strangers, and this part of their interaction was what James felt pissed off the most.

 

Sirius Black, he was enigma for James. He acted like proper pureblood, which was cold and indifference, but his silver eyes were shining brightly. He didn’t preach pureblood idealism, and he stood up for his fellow housemate regardless of birth. When he played Quidditch, his eyes shining brighter. James might or might not purposely delaying catching the Snitch until their scores are too far just for watching Sirius scoring. So, seeing Sirius at that mysterious room (James still couldn’t find the room again) felt down and bleeding, he felt his heart stop. Him shoot Sirius stunning spell was for James’ own gain. At that moment, James realized that he would do anything to protect Sirius. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I got stuck during worldbuilding of this story. This is only from James' POV, I will try to update sooner. Thank you for reading and sorry for the incorrect grammar.


	3. A Lost and Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but I already had it for a month and still don't have any idea of what to add. Another chapter was on progress and longer than this. Please be patient and thanks for reading this

_1989_

 

Abe woke up with jolt. There was something in the air, and he was not sure what it was. Grabbing his wand, he walked silently to the outside. Nothing to gain to alert intruders, if there was one. And not for the first time it happened, and he doubt it would be the last time. Being a barman and now a proud owner of Hog’s head tends to make some people thinking that he was a drunk and irresponsible person that would leave alcohol in easy reach. Also, his past and his family also made him a target from all kinds of people. When he found nothing amiss in the building, he crept to outside. By the sound it seemed there was a rainstorm outside, and he hoped it enough to cover any noise that he may make. And surprise, there in the back of Hog’s Head, a figure lay down on the ground. Whether that person conscious or not still not clear (although no sane people would sleep outside in the middle of this rainstorm). Abe walked to that person, and when he noticed that the person was a child and there seemed blood pouring out, he hastened his step.

 

Surprised couldn’t describe his feelings when he noticed the boy that bleeding. The boy’s eyes might be closed, but his hair, his face unmistakeably belong to certain family. Abe closed the bleeding wound with spell that he knew and gather the boy to his arms to contact the boy’s family.

 

 

Sirius buried himself in work. He knew it was not a healthy thing to do, but the lost of their youngest son four years ago and almost death of their Godson made them overprotective, paranoid, and in their private time, depressed. The attack on their home years ago still gave him nightmare. How could their attackers knew when the adults away, how they could through the wards, it gave signs of internal betrayal. When he and his husband were alerted to the breach of wards, they simultaneously apparated to their home, along with their friends.

 

What they arrived at was a nightmare. A group of wizards and werewolves attacking their home, while their house-elves tried to defend it. They managed to kill some of them, but the rest grab their youngest and infecting their Godson. The investigation leads nowhere. Their older children were managed to be hidden to another estate by their house-elves with one of trusted family member. Quick questioning to their house-elves that still alive showed  that the attack since beginning was aimed toward their youngest who was 3 years old. The attackers after went through the ward walked directly to their youngest’s bedroom. The fact that it was sleepover night with their Godson was not coincidence. Sirius then called a family meeting and forced his whole family to drink Veritaserum to unearth the traitor, who turnout his own uncle and aunt. He gave them choices, to give them back their son and their accomplices and he would be bargaining their punishment or keep their secret and fully faced their punishment alongside with Family Judgement. They chose the latter, and somehow the Family Magic chose to let them alive, albeit without magic, and with injuries that could not be explained and made them more crippled to the extend that they tried to kill themselves, although it always failed.

 

Turnout, his family was not only the one that attacked. Bartimeus Crouch Jr.’s daughter went missing after an attack that left her aunt, who was babysitting her at that time, dead. And from the scene and the multiple injuries, it also involved magical creature. Crouch senior, who was against his son’s marriage to a dark family, pressed the Auror and Dumbledore to use every means to investigate since he could not involve due to family connection to the victim. To this day Sirius didn’t know what happen between Crouch senior and Dumbledore, because when Auror’s investigation lead to nothing, Crouch senior went to Dumbledore. According to Phineas’ portrait, he met the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and asked the Headmaster to use his privilege to look for his granddaughter, whatever answer that was given was not heard due to headmaster used silencing charm, but it was resulted in Crouch Family moved to Neutral party at the next Wizengamot meeting, and named his son as his heir, with Rabastan Lestrange as Crouch Jr.’s consort.

 

His own husband, James, also still searched for their missing son. Four years ago he was pulled out from investigations, and no matter what evidence he found it was ruled out due to family relationship with victim. Surprisingly, it was Crouch senior that gave him advice to look for without Ministry’s help. And according to James, the Crouch senior gave him a few of his own evidence of searching his own granddaughter. James and Crouch Sr., with all their connections that they built during their careers found lots of pockets of Death Eaters. Voldemort might not still be found, but his followers, Death Eaters, lots of them were caught with accusation of harming Wizarding population, especially those who were pregnant and children, and they were sentenced with heavy punishment. But for years, no matter how much Death Eaters that they caught, none of them could give clues of their missing families.

 

Sirius instantly guarded when he felt a call from floo. No one call at this hour, and his husband still at work and would likely not back for a few days. Grabbing his wand while activating all his ward he answered the floocall. There in the fireplace was Abe, the owner of Hog’s head. Sirius remembered that one time he gave Abe his floo’s address so that the old man could contact him if he was attacked and need protection.

 

“Sirius, I need you to allow me go through. There was someone that I thought you should see,” said Abe urgently.

 

Sirius activating his wards to let Abe go through. What he saw made him speechless. There in Abe’s hand was his missing son, Hadrian Rigel Potter-Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Black Family and other supposed dark families. So in this story I want to try to save them as much as I can.


End file.
